A Place to Stay
by multifangirl-life
Summary: When Kara sees how happy Alex and Maggie are with their newly adopted child, she decides to adopt her own child. But she gets more than she bargained for. Not only does she end up adopting one child, she adopts two little girls, who have something special about them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is from my last account ColdIceQueen. I think I deleted all my stories from that account like a day after I posted this, but this is one of the few I decided to keep.**

 **This fic won't involve any ships. It's just single Kara.**

When Alex walked in carrying a tiny bundle, Kara felt a bit of warmth in her stomach. Maggie followed closely behind her, smiling proudly. When Alex handed the bundle, the warmth in Kara's stomach grew even more, at the sight of her niece. The baby looked only to be a few months old, with strawberry blonde hair, and beautiful chocolate-colored eyes. At the sight of this baby girl, Kara was speechless.

The first words Kara found coming out of her mouth were, "She's beautiful, Alex."

Alex smiled warmly, "She is, isn't she?"

Kara looked down at the baby. A few months ago, Alex and Maggie had married, and became known as the Sanvers. After several arguments, Alex had convinced Maggie to adopt one child with her. So they did. They adopted a baby girl, and looking in Alex's eyes at the moment, Kara couldn't recall a moment she'd seen her happier.

"What's her name?" Kara asked.

Alex smiled, "We actually got to name her." She told Kara, "Her name is Dove Kara Danvers."

Kara smiled. Her sister named her daughter after her. Kara didn't realize she meant that much she meant to Alex. She remembered all the arguments and troubles they went through growing up. She remembered Alex hating her, and often making her feel awful about everything. Now, their relationship had grown to the point of Alex naming a child after her.

Alex and Maggie stood and talked with Kara for about an hour, when Maggie finally looked at her watch, and her eyes widened, "Oh my goodness, Dove's doctor's appointment is in ten minutes we have got to go!"

And just like that, Alex and Maggie said their goodbyes, and Kara Danvers was once again alone.

***

Kara was walking down the sidewalk, as she normally did when she felt lonely. Maggie and Alex looked so happy together, and now with their new daughter, she looked even happier. Kara sighed, she had already decided she didn't want to get involved in anymore relationships for a while.

She looked at the children screaming at the park as she past. She saw the mothers and fathers looking fondly at their children at play. Kara always wanted kids, but she might not get that.

Then a light clicked on her head- Alex and Maggie adopted. So could Kara. Just like that her stomach bubbled with optimism and excitement- she was going to be a mother!

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the formatting yesterday, I should've known I would have to check with this website. So, here's the** _ **actual**_ **chapter 2.**

"You want to what?" Alex demanded loudly, after Kara told her she wanted to adopt a child.

Kara remained calm, despite Alex's obvious confusion. There was nothing Alex could say that would make her change her mind, and she knew she would try. This was a big decision, and Kara was sure she wanted to do this.

"Alex, I know this is big news-"

"Big news?!" Alex's eyes widened, "Kara, I would love for you to have kids, whether they're your own, or adopted, but you can't rush decisions like this! Kids are a lot of responsibility, especially alone. Are you sure you're ready to prepare a little human for the world?"

Kara nodded, "Of course I know kids are a lot of work! But I really think I can become a good mother!"

Alex sighed, "I don't doubt that you wouldn't…it's just…are you sure you're ready for this responsibility?"

"I'm sure, Alex." Kara assured her.

"Okay. If you're sure." Alex concluded, but Kara knew she was only dropping the subject to avoid further argument. Alex obviously didn't agree with her choice, but she saw Kara was set on it- and when Kara is set on something, she doesn't give up.

***

Later that day, there was a fire in a nearby elementary school, and Supergirl went to assist the fire department. By the time Kara made it, the entire building was engulfed in flames. She saw a large group of children who made it out of the building in time, so Kara went in to look for any children who got trapped inside.

Kara zoomed around the school building, and almost thought all the students had made it out. As she was about to leave, she heard a tiny voice yell, "Help!"

The yelling was followed by a fit of coughs, and Kara flew towards the sound, which led to a room filled with smoke and debris, similar to the other rooms throughout the school.

She dug through the debris, and saw a small girl, who couldn't have been no older than five. Her hair was covered in dirt, hiding her true hair color. The girl was barely conscious, but when she saw Kara she smiled a little.

"Supergirl, is that you?" Her breathless voice.

Kara whispered, "Yes it's me, let me get you to safety."

***

Kara waited outside the young girl's hospital room, in her Supergirl uniform, of course. She found out from one of the teachers she was a girl named Julia, but she didn't quite get her last name. Normally, Kara didn't stay with the people she saved, though she keeps in touch, but there was something about this girl….

Kara was told that only family were allowed to see Julia, so when the doctor opened the door, she expected to see her parents and maybe a few siblings, but the only person who came out was an older girl, who looked about seven, who walked up to Kara and gave her a large bear hug. "Thank you for saving my sister."

Then the girl sat down. Kara looked over at the secretary, "Where are her parents."

The secretary looked at her sympathetically, "She doesn't have any- she lives at the orphanage."

Kara then let that sink in, "The orphanage?"

 **Anyways thank you all for being so understanding of the formatting and kindly informing me.**

 **Now that you can actually read it, please review;)**


End file.
